


BAM.

by NothingTame



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 01:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1208083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NothingTame/pseuds/NothingTame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fill for the kink meme. Mother and daughter antics in the Arena. </p><p>Prompt was as follows:<br/>"Pretty much what the title says. Jane and her mom together in battle, either on the ground with a gun in their hands or in the political arena. Cause those Shepard women are badass. Preferred LIs, for either Shep lady or both, are alien - OC or minor canon. E.x. Sparatus, Victus, Kolyat, Aethyta, Samara, Kenn, Kal, etc. Bonus points if they make someone cry -	a green recruit, Councilor, etc. And if they banter about their LIs. Thanks anons! :D"</p><p>Hope I did alright!</p>
            </blockquote>





	BAM.

 

_"So how do you like all those ridges?"_

  
Hannah was thankful that she was never really classified as a soldier. Her pride took less of a hit when she completely missed the target four yards away.

  
"Excuse me?" she spluttered at her daughter, the famous Commander Shepard, behind cover clear across the arena.

  
 _"You heard me,"_ Shepard laughed. Hannah heard a grunt and saw a holographic Geth sail through the air and land somewhere beyond the moving simulated train. She heard cheers erupt from the crowds around them. Hannah was pretty sure it was Jimmy Vega wailing 'GOOOOOOOAAAALLLLL!' somewhere in the crowd.

  
"Yes, dear, I did hear you," Hannah retorted, exasperated that her own child was getting ahead of her on the scoreboard. "I just can't believe you asked your _mother_ that question."

  
 _"Not many-"_ another grunt, _"-humans date Turians, even now. I don't have a lot of friends I can talk to about this kind of thing."_

  
"Even so, asking your mother about the textured ridges of Turian cocks isn't something you should fall in to."

  
_"Ah-HA. So you do know what I'm talking about!"_

  
Hannah ran around the edge of a crate and dove behind a seat in the box car. "I'm a little disappointed you weren't asking about the dexterity of his tongue. I should have a talk with Vakarian."

  
There was a splutter on the comm and Hannah saw her daughter fall off the top of the train, having tripped over... air?

  
"Did you just fall over, kiddo?"

  
 _"-his_ tongue, _mother?"_

  
"I'm old, not boring. And how is it that asking me about erections is okay, but I mention getting head from my Turian husband and you lose your goddamn balance?"

  
It was with some relief that, when she peeked over the edge of her hiding spot, she could see her daughter haul herself back up on to the platform, the comm blaring static with all the swearing. Hannah couldn't help it; she giggled as she took aim at the looming holographic Geth Pyro bearing down on Shepard, taking him out with ease before Hannah's shields took a hit from a sniper.

  
"You know, you shouldn't start these conversations," the older woman huffed as she ran down through the train car and dove behind a crate just as a Hunter shimmered in front of her, able to stay hidden only because he'd been facing away at the time. She activated her cloak just as she swung up and on to the roof. _"Especially if you can't keep up!"_ she whispered.

  
 _"I can keep up!"_ Shepard all but barked at her, and Hannah swore she could hear her daughter blush.

  
"Oh? Even as a youngin' I had trouble with that. Tell me, is that a perk from working for Cerberus? Was it an upgrade, a stamina implant to keep up with the delicious rigors of a Turian lover? Because for a human-focused terrorism group, that would come as a surprise."

  
Hannah, at this point, was leading the board. She snuck up on a Geth juggernaught, and, without so much as a flinch, managed to shove it off the moving train and into the holographic nothing below.

  
Shepard was still spluttering into her comm.

  
"Dear," Hannah sighed. "You really should sit on Garrus' face. I bet it'd do wonders for all that tension in your shoulders."

  
_"Mother!"_

  
"How's the chafing? I didn't have to deal with that much until recently. Did Cerberus give you an upgrade for that too?"

  
And that was the match. Hannah raised her arms to the roar of the crowd, grinning as she was proclaimed the winner.

  
"You _CHEATED_!" Shepard roared, shaking her fist at her mother as she picked herself up from the platform. If she'd have stopped laughing, Hannah might have been worried. As it was...

  
"You started it," she laughed back, pulling off her helmet and shaking out her hair. Sliding down a nearby ladder, she grinned up at her offspring as Shepard draped her arm around her mother's shoulders. "Don't pick a fight you can't handle. ESPECIALLY with your mother."

  
"Hmph. I'll remember that."

  
"You need to tell me everything those Cerberus implants do for you, by the way. And why on Earth that with all the work they did, they didn't upgrade your cup size. You certainly didn't inherit mine."

  
"That's it. I'm emancipating myself."


End file.
